


Stitches and Seams

by Faith_Writes



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, I guess we’ll never know, what does it mean to be human?, what does it mean to live as a human?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith_Writes/pseuds/Faith_Writes
Summary: Am I human, am I monster? Am I nothing more than a sick amalgamation of parts stuffed into a single soul?Heh, I guess I’ll never know.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Stitches and Seams

Born to serve a purpose, a simple yet daunting task. 

Born in a lab, piece by piece. Stitching metal to skin in an effort to create the perfect being. 

Born for a purpose, unknown to me still. 

My body fails, metal rusted and weathered by time.

Half human, half machine. 

Understanding people should be easy when you’re one of them. 

The stares I get as people glance up at my body, seeing stitches and seams where there should not be. 

I’ve grown accustomed to hiding my face from the world, now. To protect myself from those who see me as inhuman, a monster, as a sick amalgamation of parts stuffed into a single soul. 

I am not human, but nor am I monster. I wish to live out my days in peace. Free from the strife humanity creates. 

But I know, deep down in my core, lies a simple truth. 

That no matter what people do to better the world. 

Conflict is always the root of all change.


End file.
